New Years Eve
by JustPlainMickie
Summary: This is a Ric and Elizabeth (LiRic) New Years Eve story. Since GH chose not to have them be together I wrote my own.


A LiRic New Years Eve  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the people in this story they belong to general hospital. I am only borrowing them and will return them when I am finished. I own nothing so please don't sue me.  
  
Authors note: I wanted a LiRic New Years Eve so I wrote one. It's just a Short fluffy Fiction. But I needed a break from the angst in MoR. Have a wonderful New Year.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Ric had just finished walking Mrs. Kelly home after Listening to her story and was standing on the side walk in front of Kelly's as he watched as Sonny's limo drive away. Looking down at his watch Ric realized it was 10:30 on New Years eve. He really did not want to simply go back to his room on at Kelly's and since it was a wonderful clear night he decided to take a walk.  
  
After walking for about a half hour Ric found himself in front of the building that Elizabeth Lived in. He looked up and saw a light on in her window. He stood there for a few minutes and then decided to go up and knock. Standing in the hall out side of her studio he could here Santana blaring from her CD player. He knocks hard so she could hear.  
  
"Just a minute," Elizabeth said from inside the studio, He heard the music lower and then he could here the locks on her door.  
  
"I am sorry about The music I will Turn it down, Oh.Hi.Ric," she said as she Opened the door.  
  
Standing in the doorway was a beautiful site. There stood Elizabeth her hair pulled up in a loose ponytail with curls escaping all over the place. No makeup at all, just a couple smudges of paint. She was dressed in a gray paint spattered T-shirt that was properly 4 times to big and was slipping off her left shoulder. It came almost to her knees on one side. Underneath she wore plaid shorts. Her feet were bare and Ric smiled when he saw that she had painted her toe nails pink. He never realized just how small she was until she was standing there without the heels she usually wears at work.  
  
"Hello. I was walking and saw your light I hope I am not interrupting you," Ric asked.  
  
"No I was just working on a project for school," she said smiling.  
  
"It is New years eve why aren't you out?"  
  
"Well because no one asked me. Seeing me in this can you blame them," she said laughing. "Why are you here? Would you like to come in?"  
  
Yes please. I went for a walk and ended up here. I saw you light was on and wanted to say Hello." Ric said as he walked into her studio.  
  
He stepped through the door and look around over by the window was a painting on an easel full of bright colors that she properly had been working on since one of the colors on the painting matched the paint smudged on her nose. He noticed several canvases lying around some piled 3 or 4 deep along the wall.  
  
"Its New years Eve why are YOU out," she asked in a teasing tone  
  
He turned to Look at her and Smiled, " Because I forgot to ask someone out. I would have asked you but I thought you would already have a date."  
  
"Well would you like a soda? I am afraid it's all I have. I wasn't planning on company."  
  
"A soda would be great then will you show me some of your paintings."  
  
I would be happy to said Elizabeth going to the little fridge and getting out 2 cans of soda. She turned the radio back up so they could listen while they talked.  
  
Ric had been looking at the paintings with Elizabeth. He was impressed with just what a remarkable artist she was.  
  
The DJ on the radio said, "Ok grab your champagne and your sweethearts its time for the count down."  
  
Elizabeth laughed as she Handed Ric his can of soda and he put his arm around her waist.  
  
" 10.9.8.7.6.5.4.3.2.1.Happy New Year welcome 2003," the DJ said.  
  
Ric looked deeply into Elizabeth's eyes just as the count down had begun and when the DJ said 1 he leaned down and kissed her. He was startled at first but then kissed him back leaning into his embrace.  
  
Pulling away from her to catch his breath Ric said, "happy New Year Elizabeth."  
  
"Happy New Year Ric," she said as she leaned her head on his chest. 


End file.
